1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a bare fiber taper, particularly with a fused lens, on a metallized fiber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the construction of transmission modules with a connecting fiber in the form of a monomode fiber, the necessary coupling optics can be realized by a drawn fiber taper with fused lens. Soldering is preferably employed at the present time in the fiber fixing. Metallized fibers from which the coupling optics are to be produced are required for this purpose. The metallization, however, should not cover the region of the taper itself but should likewise only be removed in its immediate area.
A bare, i.e., non-metallized fiber is presently used as a starting point. After manufacture of the taper on the bare fiber, for instance, as disclosed in our copending application, Ser. No. 642,583, this is completely metallized together with the adjacent, bare fiber. The removal of the metallization in the region of the taper can be executed by soldering or, respectively, de-alloying or involved photochemical processes can be carried out.